


[Error]

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, System Error, Time Loop, Time Travel, it's intended to be komahina but you can look at it whatever because it's never clarified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: [Error]Everyone else wakes up.Hinata Hajime is stuck in a time loop, that's influenced by an error.[Error... Reload...]





	[Error]

_So this is the end..._

 

_But... it's just the beginning._

 

_...Isn't that right?_

 

_It doesn't change how scared I am..._

 

_I can't help feeling scared...so scared, but..._

 

_Thank you..._

 

_Thank you, Chiaki..._

 

_Phew... I finally said it._

 

**[Error #5412 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_This is the end..._

 

_But... it's just the... beginning... right?_

 

_It doesn't change how scared I am..._

 

_I can't help feeling scared... so scared, but..._

 

_Thank you..._

 

_Thank you, Chiaki..._

 

_Phew... I finally said it..._

 

**[Error #5412 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_This is... the end?_

 

_But it's just the beginning, right...?_

 

_It... It doesn't change how scared I am..._

 

_I can't help feeling scared... so scared, but..._

 

_Thank you..._

 

_Thank you... .Ç̹̲̳͍͈̤̪̣͐͛͒̄̍͆̋̀h̢͎̟̬̰͚̙̤̙̟̽̐̽̃̆̅̚i̶̧̛͔̤̇̾́͂̋͟͠ͅa̶̬̻̳̜̣͎̺͗̅̇̋̓͢k̸̡͉͙͖̙̫͚̭͓̑͆̒̇̏̕͢ỉ͎̥͙̯͇̝̣̓̒̂͒̅̏̍..._

 

 

_Phew, I finally... said it. What?_

 

**[Memory Error #5412 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

_This is the end._

 

_But it's just the beginning of the end, a new chance._

 

_It's not that I'm scared but..._

 

_Something doesn't seem right._

 

_I shouldn't distrust the others, but yet..._

 

_I can't seem to trust them._

 

_My dull life finally regained some sense of excitement, with this new development._

 

_I should... thank someone for it, shouldn't I?_

 

**[Error #0057 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_This... this is... the end._

 

_I deserved it._

 

_I really deserved it._

 

_I'm sorry for betraying everyone..._

 

_It's just... I was, and still am, so scared..._

 

_I'm..._

 

_I'm sorry Chiaki._

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

**[Error #9587 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_Huh. So that's where I die._

 

_The end._

 

_Why would you do that?_

 

_Why would you kill me?_

 

_Why did I have to die?_

 

_Tell me, why?_

 

_But it's fine._

 

_I just hope that you'll get off this island alright._

 

_That... doesn't change the fact that I'm scared, though._

 

_This pain is unbearably._

 

_What will come after this?_

 

_Heaven?_

 

_Hell?_

 

_Nothing?_

 

_Just... darkness?_

 

_I'm scared._

 

_I'm scared, everyone._

 

_But it'll be over soon, so it's fine._

 

_Thank you, Nagito, Chiaki._

 

_Please don't continue the killing game._

 

_Fight and move on._

 

_Stop this madness._

 

_Please._

 

_For my sake._

 

_Please..._

 

**[Error #2907 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_So... this is the end..._

 

_I did it..._

 

_I deceived everyone and won..._

 

_I feel dizzy..._

 

_And why won't Monokuma stop laughing?_

 

_Guys, please don't look at me like that, please..._

 

_It's... It's not easy for me either, you know?_

 

_I'm just... I'm scared._

 

_I can't– stay on this island any longer, pretending that nothing's wrong while murders keep happening._

_I... would've preferred a different outcome but... this is how it is now._

 

_But this can't be the end. It can't be._

 

_I... I should lie down._

 

_I... let me... what?_

 

_What's going on again?_

 

**[Memory Error #3407 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_Pffft. What idiots._

 

_Trusting me like the weak little idiots that they are._

 

_I mean, who would believe my act for one measly second except for weak little idiots?_

 

_I might be repeating it too often... Ahahaha, who cares!_

 

_Everyone'll die and it's my fault~!_

 

_It feels... oddly good. Never knew that killing felt so good._

 

_Maybe I should... do it more often?_

 

_Hah, no, what a bother._

 

_What should I do when I get off this island, I wonder...?_

 

_Thanks to Nagito and Chiaki, who defended me oh-so-often, I will get off this island and everyone else will die._

 

_The irony._

 

_Thanks guys!_

 

 

 

_No, no, no, wait, that's not right, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n–_

 

 

**[Memory Error #0057 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

_So predictable._

 

_Well, this is what I wanted._

 

_An end._

 

_I won't have to feel bored anymore. I won't have to–_

 

_Ah, what is it that I wanted?_

 

_Oh right, stop existing._

 

_But what about my talents?_

 

_I was told that they were–_

 

_It doesn't matter anymore._

 

_I can't regret my actions now. They're irreversible._

 

“ _Kamukura-kun... this... you did it, didn't you? You killed him, didn't you?“_

 

_Why do you all look so shocked?_

 

_Betrayed?_

 

_Like you are about to cry?_

 

_The way you would mourn over losing a close friend?_

 

_We are not friends._

 

“ _Yes, that's correct.“_

 

_Thank you..._

 

_Although I am not sure why I am thanking anyone..._

 

_...Isn't that right?_

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

“Hinata-kun.“

 

_Who...?_

 

_Who is it?_

 

_My eyes hurt._

 

_My head hurts._

 

_My whole body hurts._

 

_This... this can't be normal, can it?_

 

_Should I go... go see... her, maybe?_

 

_Who is she?_

 

_No, she can't be that voice._

 

_I'm confusing... myself._

 

 

 

_Who am I...?_

 

**[Error #8073 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_I'm standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy's Main Course._

 

_I'm so happy!_

 

_I finally succeeded in attending the school of my dreams!_

 

_I finally succeeded in gaining my worth!_

 

_I–_

 

_Why am I–_

 

_What's my talent?_

 

_The Reserve Course–_

 

_Shouldn't I be in the Reserve Course?_

 

_I can't remember my talent– no, what's going on–_

 

_I..._

 

_...still don't matter?_

 

**[Memory Error #3407 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

“ _Hey, can you hear me?“_

 

_A boy... a boy with white hair and–_

 

_What?_

 

_What is this?_

 

_I shouldn't be here._

 

_I'm in the Reserve Course – I'm Kamukura Izuru – Junko's... slave? Servant?_

 

_I..._

 

_...screamed._

 

“ _Hey, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!“_

 

**[Memory Error #2907 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

_It really was too easy, wasn't it?_

 

_That's disappointing._

 

_I shouldn't have thought that you could become unpredictable over night._

 

_Now you will all die while I get to live, isn't that ironic?_

 

_My talents need to survive._

 

_Yours– I have all of your talents, so heads up._

 

_I'm too... arrogant._

 

_Stop. This is not like me, is it?_

 

“ _Will you be alright?“_

 

_Chiaki. Don't worry about what will happen to me._

 

_You shouldn't._

 

_You will die._

 

_Because of me._

 

_Again._

 

_Again?_

 

_A g a i n ?_

 

“ _Upupupupu, as a graduation prize, you'll get back all of your memories, just as promised!“_

 

…

 

_Ah._

 

_So that's what happened._

 

**[Memory Error #8073 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

“ _Kamukura-kun, we're over here!“_

 

_Honestly, them planning a surprise party for me was predictable._

 

_...This may be the first time in my life that I call myself happy._

 

_Is that the emotion that is associated with what I am experiencing right now?_

 

_It is, no doubt._

 

_It's not even my birthday yet and they organized everything, from the banners 'Happy Birthday Kamukura!' to the cake, cookies..._

 

_It's New Year's soon as well, isn't it?_

 

_The start of another, boring and predictable year._

 

… _That's not right._

 

_It may be predictable, but it won't ever get boring again._

 

“ _Oh my god, Kamukura, come over here already, jeez!“_

 

_Enoshima Junko– this–_

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_No._

 

_N–_

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_Someone's crying._

 

_I don't know who._

 

_But I want to know._

 

_But I can't move my body._

 

_I hate it._

 

_Why can't I move?_

 

_Why does it have to be like this?_

 

_Why– why– why–_

 

“Hinata-kun, hang in there.“

 

_Wh–_

 

**[Error #9587 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_I will– I will die here._

 

_This is the end._

 

_Please, stop this._

 

_I'm scared._

 

_Why the fuck are you doing this?_

 

_It'll hurt, right?_

 

_There's no stopping it, right?_

 

_I can't expect anyone to walk in on us, right?_

 

_Killing me isn't enough?_

 

_You wanna torture me as well?_

 

_Why are you such a sick bastard?_

 

_Anyone, please come and rescue me, I'm scared..._

 

_...If there's one thing I'm scared of, it's pain._

 

_Why couldn't you do it painl–_

 

_Agh! Fu–_

 

_Stop, please –_

 

_Please stop –_

 

_I'm begging you –_

 

_ANYONE, HELP ME!_

 

_PLEASE!_

 

_Pl...ease..._

 

_I... this... th– this is... m-my end._

 

_G-Go die, you bastard._

 

_I hope... the others... can find out... the t-truth..._

 

**[Error #6421 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_You... you betrayed us?_

 

_You killed someone and..._

 

_We let you off the hook?_

 

_Just like that?_

 

_We'll die and you'll live because we believed in you?_

 

_Why would you–_

 

**[Memory Error #3407 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_Huh. Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh–_

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

“Have you ever... thought about letting go?“

 

“You can't be serious!“

 

“I am.“

 

“I–!“

 

_Voices are arguing._

 

_I can't remember who they are._

 

_It feels like I'm drifting away._

 

_Should I remember them?_

 

_Should I?_

 

_I probably should, but..._

 

_It hurts..._

 

_Trying to remember hurts..._

 

_But... I should remember... I..._

 

**[Memory Error #6421 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

_You... deceived even me?_

 

_Not bad._

 

_I couldn't predict that._

 

_Or rather, I did but I thought it had such a slim chance of happening that I dismissed it almost immediately..._

 

_You are interesting._

 

_What a shame that I can't see the end of your journey._

 

_In fact, no one of us can._

 

_What will you do in the outside world, free from all bounds, I wonder?_

 

…

 

**[Error #8073 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

“ _Let me... get this straight, you won a ticket to Hawaii?“_

 

“ _I did, this morning.“_

 

“ _That's so awesome! Man, think about all the ladies you could–“_

 

_A small smile grazed my face._

 

_It was nice seeing K̷̡̮̗̗̮͖̼̻̯̭̃̑̆̇̒͠͠͡͡ơ̵̧̯̻͓͐̾̀̐͘͢͢͝m̳̗̟͓̙̩͉̂͐̈͑͐̊̆̏a̸̢̱̖͉̺̮̝̽̈͐́̚͢ͅe̶̛̖̦̮̳̿̈́̾̿̃͂̆ͅḏ̢̢̛͎͈͇̪͈̇̇̅̅̊̑͢a̸̢̟̞̱̞͋̄̚͘͟͡ getting along with someone._

 

_Oh, we're going on a school trip tomorrow, right?_

 

_I should ask my parents for some more allowance..._

 

_I don't want to be a burden though, so–_

 

_Wait, a burden?_

 

_Where did that come from?_

 

 

**[Memory Error #9587 – Reload... 15/15... 16/16...]**

 

_This is the end._

 

“ _I can't seem to fathom why you would do something like this with someone like me, but I'll gladly help to be your stepping stone to hope!“_

 

_._

_._

_K̟̥̭̟͔̙̏̌̿̌͘͞o̷̢̲̫͍̣̱̼͕̹͌̎̅͒̄̓̕̚̚m̵͓̮̫̳̣͍͎̝͙͈̉̽̒͗̅͘a̢̫͎͔̹͍̜̻̺̓̒̄͋̒͊͋è͓͖̣͇̳̝̦͑́̇͊d̟̮̠̦͙̼͙̈́̿̎̆̇̿̈́ͅa͕̩̭͚͎̫͚̅͌͜͝ N͉̗̭̤̻̍͒̄̑̊̉̐̊̆̕͟a̛̬̝̬͓̘̭̙̱͐̑͂̔̿͂͊̽̽͜g̸̺̞͙͍̻̬̪̹̃͂͊̏̏̎̇͑͜͠ͅĩ̮̺̬̙̗̤̝͑̏͛́̾̉̽͟ͅţ̪̰͓̞͉̹̔̌͊͑̓̍͘͜o̷̳͉̺͔̹̰̾̈̏̍͊̏̅_

_._

_._

_He was rather interesting – and most of all, unpredictable because of his luck and personality in general._

 

_That .K̟̥̭̟͔̙̏̌̿̌͘͞o̷̢̲̫͍̣̱̼͕̹͌̎̅͒̄̓̕̚̚m̵͓̮̫̳̣͍͎̝͙͈̉̽̒͗̅͘a̢̫͎͔̹͍̜̻̺̓̒̄͋̒͊͋è͓͖̣͇̳̝̦͑́̇͊d̟̮̠̦͙̼͙̈́̿̎̆̇̿̈́ͅa͕̩̭͚͎̫͚̅͌͜͝ N͉̗̭̤̻̍͒̄̑̊̉̐̊̆̕͟a̛̬̝̬͓̘̭̙̱͐̑͂̔̿͂͊̽̽͜g̸̺̞͙͍̻̬̪̹̃͂͊̏̏̎̇͑͜͠ͅĩ̮̺̬̙̗̤̝͑̏͛́̾̉̽͟ͅţ̪̰͓̞͉̹̔̌͊͑̓̍͘͜o̷̳͉̺͔̹̰̾̈̏̍͊̏̅ that would now kill me without knowing that he was the one who did it..._

_._

 

_It was a rather... unique plan._

 

_But this is what this killing game was supposed to be from the start._

 

_Unique._

 

**[Error #9578 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

_This is the only way, right?_

 

_An end for me, but no end for them._

 

_If they solve this – and I'm sure that they will, they can solve any other problem that stands in their way._

 

_It's... it's necessary._

 

_It is._

 

_I already set everything up._

 

_So..._

 

_I... shouldn't wait any longer, should I?_

 

_Breathing... this poison will be very painful._

 

_Scratch that, not just that... everything involving this plan is painful._

 

_I hope I made it hard enough._

 

_I know that there's a slim chance that they won't solve this mystery..._

 

_Because technically, everyone could be the culprit._

 

_But... I believe in everyone._

 

_I believe that they will be able to end this._

 

_If I die... no one else will have to die._

 

_Because I have the feeling that that bastard K̵͚̪͎͈̪̓̎̃̐͐͐́͐̈͢͜͞ớ͚̗͚̳͙̪͍̘̬̻̐̽͑̐͡m̛̯͕̪̩̪͈̼̯̾̋̉̚͟͢͡å̬̼̼͓̲̌͂̄͋̋̎̊͑͠ȩ̴̛̛͙̭͈̺̫̙̎͑̃̽͞d̗̳͙̗̈̑̃͑̌̉̍͠ͅă̸̝͚͖̙̅̔̚͜͝͡ is already planning something._

 

_Call it my bullshit-radar, but I just..._

 

_Have the feeling._

 

_And I don't want anyone else to die._

 

_If I have to die so that everyone else can live, so be it._

 

_I'm still sorry everyone._

_._

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

“He's suffering.“

 

“I can see that, but Hinata-kun–!“

 

_I'm... I'm sorry..._

 

_Whoever you are but..._

 

_It hurts and I..._

 

_I..._

 

_I..._

 

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

**[Error #0000 – Reload... 15/15...]**

 

**.**

**.**

**[̛͉͎͎̫͇̎͛̅̃Ê̞̥͇͙̮̘͎̘̍̔̎͐̅̔̕͟r̶̻͉̜̤̪͉̭̥̎́̋̓̂̓͛͐r̢̡͚͇̖̙̫͎͆̉̈̔͗̔̃̈́̚ớ̸̮̟͕̟̞̪͌͐̐̋̔̉͡͠r̨̜̗͇͕͈̝̅̓͊̕̕͢]̧͕͇̮͍̱̐̍͂̊̚͡**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> you have the permission to come to my discord and scream at me
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe
> 
>  
> 
> (i think i would have an idea for a kind-of sequel but)


End file.
